Little Dragon
by yukimarui
Summary: Koryuu Kagemitsu./ SHO-AI


Koryuu Kagemitsu./ SHO-AI

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & NITRO+

Koryuu Kagemitsu x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Ichigo Hitofuri x Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Warning: Koryuu x Manba, Ichinba Sho-ai, TYPO, lil-bit-OOC, proses meraba Koryuu /paan da/

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri tak tahu kapan pastinya Koryuu Kagemitsu menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dia hanya ingat saat pertama kali _tachi_ itu datang ke benteng mereka, Tsurumaru sudah menyerahkan tugas untuk membantu _touken danshi_ tersebut beradaptasi pada Yamanbagiri.

Alasan yang paling klise—kalian terlihat cocok.

Cocok?

("Iya, cocok. Bertolak belakang," begitulah jawaban absurd Tsurumaru saat Yamanbagiri bertanya.)

Menggelengkan kepalanya tak paham, Yamanbagiri kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusuri lorong rumah dengan lantai kayu tersebut. Kedua tangannya menjinjing keranjang yang berisi cucian bersih yang harus dia serahkan pada _touken danshi_ yang bertugas melipat pakaian hari itu.

Langkahnya masih saja konstan, namun ketika langkahnya mencapai belokan lorong dirinya menabrak seseorang dengan ujung keranjangnya yang lebih dulu menghantam tubuh di depannya.

"Owowow!"

Yamanbagiri yang semula betah sekali menundukkan kepalanya itu dengan cepat mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menjadi korban benturan dengan keranjang pakaian di tangannya.

"K-Koryuu Kagemitsu—"

"Y—Yamanbagiri—a-aku sekarat—"

Yamanbagiri menatap datar pada touken danshi yang saat ini tengah gelimpungan di depannya itu. Mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada dirinya yang masih diam membeku karena terlalu kaget.

"Oh—u-um...m-maaf..." dengan terbata Yamanbagiri berkata pada touken danshi yang penampilannya begitu mencolok tersebut. Kepalanya semakin menunduk hingga menyebabkan ujung tudungnya hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Ehh, tak masalah~"

Entah perasaan Yamanbagiri saja atau suara Koryuu terdengar dekat sekali.

"Hanya saja...berikan aku—"

"Koryuu Kagemitsu- _dono_ ,"

Suasana yang seharusnya damai dan tenang tersebut kemudian dipenuhi oleh aura menyeramkan yang berasal dari sosok _tachi_ bersurai biru muda yang muncul dari belokan lorong yang tadi dilewati oleh Yamanbagiri.

Ichigo Hitofuri mengulas sebuah senyum –yang terlihat- manis sekali. Sedangkan tubuh tingginya kini dibalut oleh baju perangnya.

"Tugas pertamamu...denganku, kan?"

Koryuu berusaha mengulas senyum walau terlihat amat dipaksakan. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut denganku...yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita,"

Perkataan Ichigo itu menjadi nada final yang tak bisa ditolak oleh Koryuu. Dengan helaan nafas penuh ketidak relaan, Koryuu menjauh dari Yamanbagiri.

" _Jaa nee_ , Yamanbagiri sayang~"

 _Wushhh..._

Belum juga Ichigo meneriaki Koryuu, _touken danshi_ itu sudah hengkang dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan cahaya. Berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan ekspresi maupun suaranya, Ichigo lalu menghadap pada Yamanbagiri yang sepertinya masih terserang kekagetan mendadak.

"Aku berangkat, Yamanbagiri-san,"

Yamanbagiri menolehkan kepalanya pada Ichigo. Menatap dengan kedua matanya yang mengerejap lucu pada _tachi_ di depannya itu.

"E-eh...iya," anggukan diberikan oleh Yamanbagiri.

 _Puk...puk..._

Yamanbagiri mengerejap. Ichigo Hitofuri baru saja menepuk pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlalu kelelahan, _nee_ ,"

Kemudian Ichigo berjalan pergi untuk menjalankan ekspedisi dengan timnya. Tubuh Yamanbagiri langsung limbung ke samping setelah tachi itu menghilang di belokan lorong. Menumpu pada tembok di sampingnya, sebelum merosot jatuh ke lantai.

Kedua tangannya lalu memeluk keranjang pakaian di kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dilontarkan oleh Yamanbagiri dalam keheningan yang kembali menyelimutinya. Dia merasa beberapa menit yang lalu keadaan masih baik-baik saja, tapi...

" _Ugh_ ~"

Yamanbagiri mengerang frustasi. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan kain wangi di pelukannya.

Sekaligus menyembunyikan betapa merah sudah menguasai keseluruhan wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

An:

Pendek yah? Pendek kan?

Mana kayanya OOC sangat lagi /pundung/

Yeps...selamat berlayar lagi getekku ManbaHarem! /tebar bubuk rinxxso/

Sebenernya kepengennya nulis Manba sama Kogi, sama Mika, sama Nansen, sama Azuki, sama Daihannya...why kenapa malah Koryuu, hiksuu...ah gak apalah...penting Ichinbanya kesampean, muahahah

Jadi salam kembali euy,

ym


End file.
